The prior art is documented with examples of joint implants including those applicable to replacing the human thumb. Examples of these include the carpometacarpal joint arthroplastic implant, jig, kit and method depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 8,167,953 to Warburton and in which a first base articulating surface is configured to articulate against a trapezium implant articulating surface.
Klawitter, US 2011/0172782, depicts a hemi-arthroplasty joint replacement implant for the base of the first metacarpal of the CMC (carpometacarpal) joint in which a spherical head articular surface is exhibited to the implant mounted to the trapezium. Additional examples of replacement joint prosthesis of a related nature and which exhibit some form of spherical or ball shaped articulating support are shown in each of US 2011/0112652, to Hansson, or U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,660, to Laure.